


you never knew

by llensbff (shykuanlin)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shykuanlin/pseuds/llensbff
Summary: hi there, hooman! this was the first ever short fic i'd written and in span of an hour or two, i finished it already. i suggest you to listen to taylor swift's "the 1" because this story was inspired by that song. i'll say thank you now for reading this, and i hope you'll enjoy it! (≧▽≦)
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Allen Ma/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	you never knew

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, hooman! this was the first ever short fic i'd written and in span of an hour or two, i finished it already. i suggest you to listen to taylor swift's "the 1" because this story was inspired by that song. i'll say thank you now for reading this, and i hope you'll enjoy it! (≧▽≦)

it is sunday, probably, as serim stood up from his bed with his heart upon his sleeves. he'd planned it out for weeks now and his conscience is screaming to him that this day is his last chance to confess to his long-time bestfriend, allen. he really admires allen, and each day of being together with him makes serim fell for him even more without the other noticing. it was all on his actions, favoring whatever allen favors, buying him stuffs, treating to places, and in that long span of time, he still doesn't had the chance to confess. no, he had all the chances but he decided not to.

today, his group of friends decided to hang out by the amusement park. serim is the type of person who doesn't even likes to get up from bed, but since allen is going, he will make an exception.

after a long drive and lots of stolen stares, the car parked and they walked together by the entrance.

they spent the entire afternoon, riding almost every rides in the park. serim barely made contact with allen at all, but he talked to him a while ago, asking serim if he likes ice cream. thinking about it right now, serim wonders if his face gone all-red while talking to him. 

the group decided to take a rest in front of the park's wishing well where the view of later's fireworks will be nearly seen.

serim noticed that allen got up from his seat and goes to the wishing well with his face looks so worried and somehow pale. he gathered all his courage to stood up and make his way towards the latter.

_"hey, is there something wrong? Your face looks so hilarious right now," s_ erim broke off a laugh and he was relieved that the other did the same.

_i_ _guess you never know, never know._

_"hey selm,"_ serim was shocked when allen said the name he made for serim and his heartbeat was so loud that he became worried that the other might hear it.

allen continues, _"i've been meaning to tell you this with the others, but since you're the best of all the friends i had all my life,"_

_and if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow_

_"woobin and i are engaged now, and we really planned to tell you guys tonight, that's why..."_ allen smiles as he speaks.

_b_ _ut we were something don't you think so_

serim shattered. he barely feels anything now, as the latter continues to speak, _"and i was so nervous but happy at the same time, and i'm so glad that you followed me here and i expected that, you're listening to me and you know, you always makes me feel safe everytime that i'm with you."_

serim broke off, and his tears just fall continuously down on his cheeks. 

allen worriedly looked at serim who's now on his knees, uncontrollably crying. _"hey, are you that happy for me? stop crying now, they might see us and get curious. the fun will be gone."_

_roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool_

_"may I ask something, please?"_

allen was so worried now, as he help serim to stand up. he can feel how he trembles, and it was unimaginable.

_"if i tell you... that... for the very first time... that i have the same feelings... for you... that day..."_

_and if my wishes came true,_

_"stop, serim."_

serim looked at allen, his face darkens, and even now that his sight was blurry, he can see through that allen was crying too.

_"i'm engaged now, and i'm happy with it,"_ allen chuckles, _"that was four years ago already, Serim, I loved you, I really did, but you left me alone without even a goodbye. it hurts like hell, and you were never there. you'd given me a lot of pain that's sometimes i wonder, why am i still friends with you but... this friendship of us was so important to the point that, i just sleep with the pain you gave me. so please, just be happy for me. i will always be your friend, no one will change that, okay?"_ allen hugged serim tightly and he walked away, leaving serim there, devastated.

_it would've been you._

after some time, he calmed down a little. he just remembered that he was still on the wishing well. there's a lot of coins down by the water, and suddenly it glistens at the same time as he looks up above and the fireworks started to light up the dark sky. he was uncertain and gloomy, but as he sees allen and woobin smiles together under the fireworks and how allen's eyes shines, he felt broken.

serim just watched them from afar, as they both told the group that their wedding might be happening this year or the year after. the other kids were busy congratulating them, and he sees allen cries because of happiness, and there is woobin trying to make him laugh.

_i_ _f one thing had been different_  
_would_ _everything be different today?_

serim took a deep breath and smiles to himself. he then turned to face the wishing well, threw some pennies and whispers softly underneath his breath with his eyes closed.

" _it_ _would've been fun_  
_if you would've been the one."_


End file.
